As a conventional example of a piston for internal combustion engine, one discussed in Patent Publication 1 has been known. In Patent Publication 1 assuming that the piston is one used in a direct injection type spark-ignition internal combustion engine to be ignited by injecting the fuel from a fuel injection valve toward the top of a piston, the piston is provided to have at a part of its top surface a fuel impingement portion where the fuel impinges in the form of fluid, and the area including the main combustion zone is composed of a member or structure having low thermal conductivity and low specific heat, If adopting this piston structure, it becomes possible to suppress depositing and exhaust of smoke by improving temperature rise efficiency at the fuel impingement portion to accelerate evaporation of the fuel that impinges against the piston thereby decreasing adhesion of the fuel to the top of the piston.
In the technique described in Patent Publication 1, there is a description that a low thermal conductive member having low thermal conductivity is attached to the top of the piston; however, a concrete method or means for attaching the low thermal conductive member is not discussed at all. Consequently, there has been apprehension about a bond between the low thermal conductive member and the base material of the piston, i.e., a poor bonding strength and a poor reliability.